PrussiaxReader Teenage Dream
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: Gilbert can't deal with his home life anymore and asks you to leave with him. Rated M for the ending


**_Listen to this later on in the story! It makes it soo much better!_**** watch?v=dmkTzi5YcHU**

"Zat's it! I'm not putting up wiz zis crap anymore!" Gilbert shouted. He ran to his room, clutching at his stinging cheek, and slammed the door shut. He grabbed a small suitcase he always kept ready from his closet and set it on his bed. He went back to the closet and looked at the small mirror he kept in it. A bright, angry handprint stood out against his pale skin.

He growled and went back to his suitcase. He checked to make sure everything was there and then opened a secret compartment in the floor under his bed. He pulled out five envelopes thick with money. His mom had hidden away quite a bit of cash before she died for the teenager. She knew his father would waste it on alcohol. She'd told him where it was right before she passed. Gilbert had found it and hidden it under his bed.

He could his father coming up the stairs now. He put the money in the suitcase and closed it. He grabbed his phone and his car keys off his dresser.

"Gilbert! Gilbert open zis door vight now!" His father's words were slurred as he banged on the door. The young albino walked to his window, looking one last time around his room. He pushed his window open and jumped out onto the dark lawn. He ran to his car, completely ignored the door and just jumped over it through the open top.

As he drove away from his godforsaken house a thought struck him. _Should I call her? Ask her to come? She always promised she would._ He pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number, completely ignoring the tears running down his pale face.

* * *

"Night mom!" I called, walking up the stairs to my room. I heard her yell back as I shut my door. I walked to my bed and flopped down face first into the pillows. I heard my phone start ringing just as I got comfy. It was blaring my boyfriend's awesome ringtone.

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it. I'm sexy and I know it!_

I smiled and grabbed my phone. I answered it and pressed it to my ear.

"Hey Gil!" I said, grinning at the ceiling. The smile immediately faded as I listen to Gilbert gasp and hiccup on the other end of the phone. "Gil?"

"_-_. I'm l-leaving," he choked. My eyes widened and I sat straight up. I opened my mouth but he beat me to it. "W-will you c-come wiz me?" he asked. He sounded so broken and hurt. He needed someone, anyone. "Please," he said, his voice barely a whisper.

That's what made me stand up and start packing. Gilbert never ever begged. He was grateful for what he was given, he did not ask for more. If he got in a fight and started to lose, which wasn't often, he took the beating. Gilbert Beilschmidt has never begged for anything, even when his mother died. It was hard and I didn't think he would ever be the same, but he never begged for her to come back or for someone to change her fate. He simply accepted what was.

"Where are you?" I asked, grabbing an empty suit case from my closet and yanking clothes off hangers.

"I'm heading to your house now," he said, trying not to sniffle. I opened one of my desk drawers and pulled out a wad of money I'd been saving for an occasion like this.

"Alright listen, park in the empty drive a ways down the road and I'll meet you there, okay?" I said, tossing the money in the bag. I opened my door and looked around, quietly making my way to the bathroom.

"A-alright. I'll text you when I get zere," he muttered. I grabbed a few necessaries and hurried back to my room.

"Okay Gil. Please be careful," I said, putting the stuff in my suit case and closing it. "I love you," I told him, praying he didn't crash before he got here.

"Ich liebe dich auch," he mumbled. He hung up and I shoved my phone in my pocket. I grabbed a piece of paper off my desk and wrote a quick note to my parents and little sister. I told them I loved them and I wished I could stay, but I had more important things to take care of. I told my parents to take care of my sister and that I would call them soon. I told my sister to be strong and that I loved her very much. I felt tears stinging behind my eyes, but I pushed them away. I couldn't leave Gil by himself . I folded the paper and laid it on my pillow. They'd find it sooner or later.

I pulled on my coat, scarf, hat and shoes and wiped my eyes quickly. I grabbed my suitcase and my purse and threw them over my shoulder. I opened my bedroom door again and snuck downstairs. I knew I wouldn't be able to leave through the front door, my parents were still in the living room, so I made my way through the kitchen… only to run into my baby sister.

"_? What are y-?" I quickly covered her mouth and crouched down behind the kitchen island.

"Listen Ann. I'm going on a trip for a little while, alright?" I tried to tell her without giving myself away. She eyed my bags and teary eyes. She saw right through me.

"You're leaving aren't you?" she asked softly, small tears starting to form in her clear blue eyes. _Dang, the girl's smarter than I give her credit for._ I sighed and cupped the eight year olds cheek.

"I have to Annie. Gil needs me," I said gently. I was hoping not to run into anybody. I hated goodbyes and I didn't think my parents would actually allow it.

"B-but… I n-need you t-t-too," she started to blubber. My eyes widened and I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Shh, Annie, shh. Please quiet down," I begged, rocking her back and forth. I couldn't be caught. She sniffled and pulled away from me. She glared at me as tears streamed down her small face.

"W-why are you g-going w-with him? What is he s-s-so much more important t-than us?" she asked defensively. I reached up to wipe away her tears, but she backed away. I frowned and dropped my hand.

"He's not more important Ann, but I can't leave him alone. You have a good mommy and daddy and a good big sister. We all love you and take care of you. Gilbert doesn't have a good daddy that loves him. His daddy hurts him really badly and Gil just wants to get away. I can't leave him by himself. Would you want to be left by yourself?" I said, trying to explain the situation to her. She shook her head and ran her sleeve under her nose.

"W-will you ever come back?" she whispered, looking at me with huge, crystal blue eyes. They reminded me of one of my best friend's big blue eyes. I felt my heart breaking and shrugged.

"Maybe one day, but I will call and I'll write letters, okay?" I told her. I held my arms out, begging silently for one last hug. She nodded and ran straight into my arms. "I'm gonna miss you Annie. I'm gonna miss you so much," I murmured into her light hair. I pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "I left a note on my bed so don't tell them anything, alright? They'll find out by tomorrow morning," I told her. She nodded and kissed my cheek.

"I'll miss you _. I love you." I nearly regretted leaving, but then I thought about Gil. I wrapped her in another hug and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too squirt. You behave for mama and daddy while I'm gone, kay?" I said, making my way towards the back door. She nodded, watching me go. "I'll call as soon as I can. I love you Annie." I blew her a kiss and was out the door. I ran and jumped the back fence. I couldn't look back, my resolve was crumbling and I could _not_ go back!

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I knew Gil was waiting on me. I rushed through my neighbor's backyards, finally coming to the empty house at the end of the street. I saw Gilbert sitting in the driver's seat, head in his hands. My heart ached at the sight of him. I finally reached the car and tossed my stuff into the backseat. I jumped into the passenger seat and he finally looked me.

My heart nearly shattered as he raised his head. His ruby eyes were red and puffy from crying and they screamed loneliness. His cheeks were splotchy from where he'd rubbed at the tears and it almost looked like he'd been… _slapped!_ Fury boiled inside my stomach, but I shoved it down. I could hate his father later. The front of his silver hair was disheveled and messy from where he'd be grasping it so tightly. I reached a hand out to touch the cheek that held the handprint. He flinched at first, then leaned into my touch and choked back a sob.

"Oh Gil," I whispered. I immediately climbed over the console and sat down gently in his lap. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and hugged me closed. He buried his face into my chest and cried. His cries were contained and mostly quiet, but his whole body was shaking so badly I thought he was convulsing.

Gil never cried unless his father was beating him. He didn't want to, but he loved his dad. Gilbert only wanted his father to love him. He hated it when his father slapped him and kicked him around; I absolutely abhorred the man. It only got worse when his mother died. The man would come home drunk every single night and beat Gilbert bloody. I would nurse his wounds the next day, early at school or if I snuck over to his house. I'm glad he finally decided to leave the monster.

I held the Prussian, wrapping an arm around him and running my fingers through his pale hair. It practically glowed in the moonlight. I cooed soothing nonsense as my own tears slid silently down my face. I don't know how long we sat there, crying and holding each other in the cool night air, but finally he pulled away. He wiped viciously at his eyes, trying to rid himself of the tears. He hated crying; he hated looking weak, especially in front of me. I grabbed his hands and he looked at me. I leaned down and kissed the tears away, tracing his cheekbones softly with my lips.

"Are you sure about this? What about Francis and Antonio?" I asked, making sure he was looking me in the eye. They were his two best friends and I knew they would all miss each other if he left. I wanted to go and for him to leave this place behind, but I wanted to make sure he knew what he was doing. I didn't want him to regret anything.

"I'll call zem later. Zey figured I vould leave sooner or later," he said. "I just vant to get out of here." I nodded and kissed him gently.

"Alright then, I'll drive first, okay?" I said, moving so I was sitting on the open window. He didn't object and quickly moved to the passenger side. I jumped back into the driver's seat and buckled up. Gil lifted up the console and laid across the seats so his head was in my lap. I smiled and started the car. I looked down and gingerly caressed his swollen cheek. _Why? Why would his own_ father _do this?!_ I couldn't even start to imagine what my poor boyfriend had had to put up with since his mother died.

"_," Gilbert whispered, his nose rubbing against my stomach.

"Hm?" I hummed, pulling out of the drive way. He wrapped and arm around my thigh and I headed towards the interstate.

"I don't veally know… how it feels to leave your family behind unvillingly… but I can't imagine it vas easy," he said softly, silent tears falling from his red eyes. "I'm sorry I made you leave zem," he whispered, hugging my leg tighter. I reached down and gently petted his hair.

"You didn't make me leave. I wanted to come. I'm almost eighteen. It's about time I got out and saw the world," I told him. I carefully wiped away his tears, keeping my eyes on the road. I felt him go limp as I continued driving. I realized he was so tired he'd simply fallen asleep. I smiled and continued driving, not sure yet where we were heading.

* * *

Gil woke up three or four hours later and found me ready to drop. He sat up and told me to pull over so he could drive. I obliged and pulled off to the side of the road. We switched places and I laid my head on his lap. All I heard was the hum of the engine as Gil drove off as I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up later to Gilbert gently shaking my shoulder. I leaned up blearily, trying to rub sleep out of my eyes. I looked to where he was pointing and saw a small motel. I nodded and sat up, but kept my head on his shoulder. We were both completely worn out and if we didn't stop for the night we were going to crash.

We parked the car, and made our way inside the small building; our few bags dragging behind us. We paid for a single room and got our key cards. We stumbled to our room, and a sudden thought struck me as I opened the door and saw one bed. Gil and I had never shared a bed before. We'd fallen asleep on the sofa watching TV before, but that was it.

I dropped my suitcase and opened it to look for my pajamas. I stripped down and changed quickly into my tank top and jogging pants. I turned towards the small bed and saw Gilbert already laying there in a pair of pajama bottoms but wearing no shirt. I sighed inwardly as I noticed a few bruises and cuts that were in various stages of healing.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked, hurrying over and snuggling under the covers. Gil pulled the sheets over himself as well.

"Zat's vhy I vas vaiting for you," he said, pulling me close. I grinned and wrapped my arms around his waist. I placed light kisses against his chest and sighed at how right it felt. He smiled and rubbed my back soothingly.

"I love you Gilbert," I whispered, listening to his heartbeat and falling asleep in his arms.

"Ich liebe dich _," he murmured into my hair, his voice also becoming thick with sleep. We fell asleep like that, just as the sky outside started turning from black to purplish-pink.

I tried turning over but was stopped by a strong set of arms around my middle. I opened my eyes slowly, trying to remember where I was. I twisted and looked over my shoulder to see silver hair poking out from under the covers. Everything from last night came rushing back in a flurry of tear blurred memories.

"Gil," I said softly, not really wanting to wake him. I gently pried his arms from around my stomach and slid off the bed. I felt my stomach grumbled loudly and looked down in surprise. "Jeez, what time is it?" I mumbled, looking around for my phone. I grabbed my pants from last night and pulled my cell out. I ignored all the messages and voicemails and checked the time. _5:30 p.m.!_ We'd been asleep for most of the day.

I was so hungry, I needed food now! I grabbed Gilbert's keys out of his jeans and pulled some money out of my bag. I looked back at Gil and decided to let him sleep. I'd be back as fast as I could. I switched my tank top for a T-shirt and slipped my flip flops on. I walked over and kissed the top of Gilbert's hair, then walked out, not even wanting to look at my hair.

I asked the desk clerk down stairs where the nearest fast food place was and he told me just a little ways down the road. I nodded and thanked him. I walked out and hurried to the car. I got in and drove until I saw the McDonald's the clerk had mentioned. I pulled through the drive thru. I didn't really feel like fast food for 'breakfast', but it was better than nothing. I ordered for myself and Gilbert and drove around. I paid them, took the food, and hurried back to the motel.

I thanked the clerk again as I walked in. As I hurried to my room, I noticed there was a piano in the small lounge. I finally got the door open and heard someone crying.

"Gil?" I asked, walking in and setting the food on the small countertop. I looked and saw the albino sitting on the bed, his legs drawn up and his head on his knees. I ran over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Gilbert," I said worriedly. His head shot up and his bright red eyes widened as he looked at me.

"_!" he cried. His arms wrapped around my middle and his face was buried in my stomach. "I-I zought zat you'd left. Your bags vere here, b-but ze car vas gone. I vas so scared you'd decided to go back," he whimpered, clinging desperately to my waist. I lightly ran my fingers through his hair, letting him slowly calm down. As his grip loosened, I bent down and wiped his tears away.

"I'm not going to leave you Gil, not ever. I'm here with you until the end, got it?" I said, holding his face in my hands. He nodded, looking a bit nervous before leaning forward and kissing me. I returned it, kissing him again and again. The moment was ruined however, as both of our stomachs growled. I giggled and pulled away. "I went and got food." I told him. I kissed his forehead and walked over to get the McDonald's bags.

"Do you know vat time it is or vhere ve're at?" he asked. I checked my phone again and grabbed the food.

"I think we're somewhere near the Cali-Nevada border. And it's six now," I told him. "We must've been exhausted to have slept the entire day away," I said, sitting the bag between us as I sat on the bed. "Sorry about the McDonald's too. It was the closest thing to the motel." He shook his head as I handed him his food.

"It's alvight. It's better zan nozing," he said digging in. "Besides, Alfred vould be proud." I giggled and nodded in agreement. We ate quietly for a few minutes, before I looked up at Gilbert.

"I saw a piano downstairs as I was coming back in this afternoon," I said softly, crumpling up my wrappers. I tossed them in a garbage can near the bathroom and looked back to see Gil blushing a light pink. "It's alright that you can play Gil. I wish I could play."

"Yea, vell… vatever," he muttered softly. "I only know how to play because an old friend insisted I learn how to." I smiled and leaned forward to kiss him.

"How about I get a quick shower… then we can go… and you can play for me…" I said, kissing his mouth and jaw in between my request. I saw him roll his eyes but he smiled.

"Alvight, alvight, but don't too long, got it?" he answered. I laughed and backed away. I lifted my hand and pretended to salute.

"Yes sir!" I laughed. I jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom. I got a quick shower, washing my hair and letting the hot water sooth my aching muscles. _Too much stress,_ I though lazily. I stepped out of the lab and wrapped once of the motel towels around myself. I walked out and shivered. _Gosh, it's cold!_ I saw Gilbert laying on the bed now wearing a T-shirt and a pair of loose jeans. He had one garnet eye barely open and was watching me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, grabbing my jogging pants, bra, underwear and shirt.

"You obviously." He grinned like an idiot and I blushed a light pink.

"Yeah, well, turn around while I change," I told him. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Vat? Ve can share a bed, but you von't let me see you change?" he asked sarcastically as he sat up. I blushed bright crimson and stuck my tongue out at him.

"It's not like that and you know it! Now turn around for just a minute," I said, my voice squeaking. He laughed and turned his back towards me.

"Alvight," he chuckled. I turned so our backs were facing each other. I dropped the towel and quickly started to change. I prayed that he wouldn't look, but as I was pulling my sweats up… "Nice view from right here," he said. I yelped and turned around, completely forgetting I was in only my bra. "Und sexy bra too." My eyes widened and I turned back around.

"Gil!" I whined. I heard him laugh as I pulled my shirt on. "That was mean." I was about to turn to him but his arms were around me before I could.

"I'm sorry liebe," he said, moving my wet hair away from my neck, "forgive me?" His breath tickled as he began kissing my neck and shoulder. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Yea, yea. I forgive you," I said, grabbing one of his hands, "now come on! I want to hear you play!" I began dragging him out and he barely grabbed the key card to get back into the room. I pulled him down the hallway and into the lobby. "Uh, sir," I started asking the clerk, "is okay if we play that piano?"

"Yea, go ahead," he said, smiling and nodding towards the instrument. I grinned and yanked Gilbert over to the piano.

"Anyzing is particular?" Gil asked, sitting down on the small piano bench. I shook my head and sat down carefully on the arm of a nearby chair. "Alvight zen." He rested his fingers on the white keys and started playing. It was so beautiful, but what I wasn't expecting was for him to start singing.

_I think you're pretty without any makeup on. I think you're funny when you tell the punch line wrong. I knew you got me when you let your walls come down._

Most people believed that Gilbert had a terrible singing voice, and he did when he was being loud and obnoxious. I was one of the very few people who knew that the Prussian actually had a very nice singing voice. I smiled as he sang my favorite song.

_Before you met me, I was alright but things were kinda heavy. You brought me to life, now every February you'll be my valentine. Valentine._

I stood up and walked behind him as he played. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and listened to the way he and the piano harmonized.

_Let's just talk, all through the night. There's no need to rush, we can dance until we die. You and I will be young forever._

I just couldn't wait now. I gently tugged on his collar and he paused to look up at me. We'd always agreed to wait until after we were married, but that didn't seem to apply anymore. It was in the past and we promised we weren't going to look back. I wanted him now.  
"Please," I whispered, hoping he knew what I wanted. He smiled and stood up. He thanked the clerk and we practically ran to our room, the song echoing in our heads.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream. The way you turn me on, I can't sleep. Let's run away and don't look back. Don't ever look back._

We stumbled into our room, already kissing passionately and trying to shed our clothes as fast as possible. We fell onto the bed and I reached for the button of Gil's jeans. I fumbled with the brass button and zipper, cursing under my breath as he kissed my face. Gilbert chuckled and I looked up.

_My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch now baby, I believe this is real. So take a chance and don't ever look back. Don't ever look back._

The love and emotion shining in his eyes made my breath hitch. He undid his jeans, leaning down to kiss me again. He breathed my name and it sent shivers down my spine. We kissed over and over, finally removing every article of clothing.

_When you're around me, life's like a movie scene. I wasn't happy until you became my queen. I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece. I'm complete._

"Are you sure," he asked, holding my cheek in one hand. I leaned into his touch and nodded. He smiled and leaned back down to kiss me roughly. I knew pain was coming, but I hadn't expected it to hurt so much.  
I cried into Gil's mouth and dug my nails into his back. Tears made their way out of my eyes and down my face as I whimpered at the pain. Gilbert was careful not to move and whispered soothing nonsense in my ear as I waited.

_Let's just talk all through the night. There's no need to rush. We can dance until we die. You and I, will be young forever._

The pain finally faded into pleasure and we started moving together. We were two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly. It was skin on skin, lips whispering and gasping. It was such a raw and beautiful love.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream. The way you turn me on, I can't sleep. Let's run away and don't ever look back. Don't ever look back._

My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch, now baby, I believe this is real.

We knew that we both loved each other more than anything else. There was nothing that would get in the way of us bring together. Not ever.

_So take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever._

I'mma get you heart racing if that's what you need, in this teenage dream tonight. Let you rest your head on my if that's what you need in this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight.

We were so close; we were both almost over the edge. His lips were trailing burning kisses down my body as I writhed at the unimaginable pleasure.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream. The way you turn me on, I can't sleep. Let's run away and don't ever look back. Don't ever look back._

And my heart stop when you look at me.

We screamed each other names and collapsed on the bed. My breathing was ragged as I looked over at Gilbert. He was looking back at me, a small smiled across his features. I noticed it _finally_reached his eyes. I crawled closed and wrapped my arms around his broad torso and laid my head on his chest.

_Just one touch, now baby. I believe this is real. So take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever._

I'mma get your heart racing if that's what you need in this teenage dream tonight. Let you rest your head on me if that's what you need in this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight.

"I love you Gilbert Beilschmidt, more than anything on Earth," I mumbled, looking up into his crimson eyes. He smiled and kissed the top of my head.  
"Ich liebe dich _. Ich liebe dich und will nie ohne dich sein," he told me softly. I smiled and kissed his chest. I was never going to leave him. We were going to be together forever and always. It was our teenage dream.

* * *

Ok, I should be working on my Blind!readerxFrancis story, and I am! But I just have so many one shots in my head right now that I have to get them out! But I promise I am still working on the story!

I know Gilbert is kinda OoC, but I've read a few stories from where he's come back from the Soviet Union and he's really skittish and things frighten him and I kinda decided to use that idea for this story. I was thinking about making Ludwig his dad, but decided against it and just left the dad outside the door. lol

Alright, you have to listen to this [link] while you're reading the song part! (If you didn't read it at the beginning of the story) It's so pretty, it's an acoustic version of Teenage Dream by Boyce Avenue and I can see Gil singing it!  
Now, that scene in particular, I know it's kinda rushed, but haven't you ever had that feeling where you just feel like you have to do something or you really want something right then. That's how the reader's supposed to feel.

**Translations:  
Ich liebe dich und will nie ohne dich sein - I love you and never want to be without you**

Oh, and props to anyone who can guess who the reader's best friend is and who taught Gilbert to play piano!


End file.
